The Knight of Gotham (T.V Series)
The Knight of Gotham is a 2010 television show loosely based off the superhero character Batman. It was created by Breaking Bad ''creator Vince Gilligan, famous screenwriter David S. Goyer, and newcomer Danny Raymond. The first season follows Bruce Wayne (Andrew Lincoln), who returns to Gotham after twelve years away from the United States studying science and martial arts. Upon his return to Gotham City, he is reunited with his butler, Alfred Pennyworth (Sean Pertwee), his cousin, Alicia Kane (Victoria Justice), and his best friend, Harvey Dent(Robert Buckley). Bruce rekindles his relationships, while spending his nights hunting down and sometimes killing criminals as a vigilante dressed in black. He uncovers William Dent's (Paul Johansson)'s plan to destroy Gotham City and rebuild it as his own kingdom. Alfred and Lucius Fox (Morgan Freeman) join Bruce in his crusade. Bruce also reconnects with his ex-girlfriend, Rachel Dawes (Blake Lively), who is still angry at Bruce for breaking up with her to travel the world. Bruce must also try to deal with Sergeant John Watson (Erik King), a police officer who discovers he is a vigilante and is obsessed with proving it. The first season also features flashbacks to what Gotham was like before Bruce became a vigilante. This season includes some inspirations from ''Batman: Zero Year. The Knight of Gotham ''premiered on AMC on October 16, 2010, The show, starting from the first season, has received critical-acclaim. It's character development, acting, and visual effects have all been well-received. Fans of the Batman series have also liked the show, saying that "it's a fantastic new take on the infamous vigilante that gives the whole Batman franchise justice. '''Cast' Main and Recurring * Sean Farris as Bruce Wayne / The Dark Knight * Ben Mckenzie as Commissioner James Gordon * Erik King as Sergeant John Watson * Victoria Justice as Alicia Kane * Sean Pertwee as as Alfred Pennyworth * Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox * Robert Buckley as Harvey Dent * Blake Lively as Rachel Dawes ''' * Brenton Twaites as '''Detective R'ichard "Dick" Grayson ' * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne * Brette Taylor as Martha Wayne * Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock ''' * Jack Bannon as '''Young Alfred Pennyworth * David Mazouz as Young Bruce Wayne * Camren Bicondova as Young Selina Kyle * Chris Chalk as Young Lucius Fox ''' * Michael Chiklis as '''Lieutenant Nathaniel Barnes * Chelsea Spack as Kristine Kringle ''' '''Villains * Albert Brooks as Rupert Thorne ' * Paul Johanson as '''William Dent/Prometheus ' * John Doman as 'Carmine Falcone ' * David Zayas as 'Sal Maroni ' * B.D Wong as '''Hugo Strange * Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin * Nathan Darrow as Dr. Victor Fries / Mr. Freeze * Corey Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/The Riddler ' * Tonya Pinkins as '''Dr. Ethel Peabody ' * Michael C. Hall as '''James Gordon Jr. * Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Dead Shot ' Episodes Season 1 (2010-2011) # "'Pilot"-'Bruce Wayne returns home to Gotham City at the age of twenty-five from training abroad in martial arts, man-hunting, and science for the past 12 years. Bruce is reunited with his butler Alfred Pennyworth, best friend Harvey Dent, and is surprised to learn that he has a cousin named Alicia Kane, who is staying at Wayne Manor after her parents died in a car crash years ago. At the same time Bruce returns to Gotham, John Watson moves to Gotham City, after a transfer from Miami. Both Bruce and Watson are swiftly acquainted with the corruption and violence of Gotham City. When Gordon is picking up Watson at a train station, they witness a group of corrupt cops led by Ben Singleton harassing a homeless woman. Gordon and Watson beat them all up and Watson gives the woman some money. Watson demands to know from Gordon why there is so much police corruption in Gotham City, however, Gordon refuses to answer. Bruce meets with Wayne Enterprises CEO Rupert Thorne, who gives him some papers to sign soon. Knowing the anger Bruce is now in, Alfred suggests a lawyer, and Bruce thinks of another old friend -Rachel Dawes. However, Rachel refuses to speak with Bruce due to being angry at him for leaving her as a teenager years ago. Because of this, Bruce decides to ask his friend Harvey Dent, who is an executive of Dent Corp, for advice. Harvey welcomes Bruce back and says he will look at the papers. Bruce is informed by Alfred that Gordon called for him at Wayne Chemical. Arriving there, and noticing the green pool of hazardous chemicals, Gordon and Bruce, only to learn neither one called the other. It's a trap! The access hatch closes and locks, and water rushes in. In flashbacks, at 2 A.M. Thomas Wayne sits in the secret underground portion of his study, slowly realizing that he is hearing strange noises coming from his study. After making a brief call to the Gotham City Police Department, he arms himself with a handgun and goes up to find a ransacked study. Making his way into the foyer, he encounters three men wearing Halloween-styled masks. After a brief shootout, he manages to badly wound one of the masked individuals, and drive the two others away. Just when Thomas thinks everything is okay, he finds that he has taken for granted the badly-wounded intruder who is about to shoot him. # '"Welcome Back, Bruce Wayne"-'Working together, Gordon and Bruce find a tunnel 20 feet overhead, and using acrobatics, Bruce gets himself and Gordon to safety. Both agree that someone wants them dead. Nearby, a mysterious man (Paul Johanson) watches. The next morning, Bruce and Gordon meet with forensic scientist Lucius Fox, talking about his late father, whom they described him as "nervous" just before he died. As Fox says he will check around, Bruce meets with Harvey, who demands that he does not sign the papers. While this happens, Harvey gets two phone calls from his father William. All of a sudden, Harvey's mood swings and he tells Bruce to sign the papers. Bruce changes the subject and asks about Rachel, and Harvey tells him to give her some time. As they leave, two sedans come up behind the Rolls and open fire. A chase begins with Bruce barely making it out alive.Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce creates a ruse to explain why he did not turn in the papers yet. Just then, Gordon calls and tells him what Fox found: weekly shipments of hazardous waste. Bruce wants to meet, but Gordon tells Bruce to stay. Bruce gets an idea, alarming Alfred. Later, Bruce arrives at Wayne Chemical, dressed all in black, and follows Gordon, John Watson, and Dick Grayson. Suddenly, the three encounter the bad guys. Bruce helps, but stays out of sight the whole time. After defeating the last guy (with a banana peel), he and Alfred leave, with Bruce commenting that he may have found something he's good at. Bruce and Alfred meet with Gordon, learning the chemicals were drugs, and later hear that the head bad guy hanged himself. Later, Bruce is greeted by a surprise birthday party with Alicia, Jim, Fox, and Harvey. Harvey destroys the papers Bruce was told to sign, as he now owns WayneCorp. Thorne comes to the party, and tells Bruce that their stock might take a beating if word gets out about the drugs. He gives him a book, "Business for Beginners", and after he leaves, Bruce tells everyone that he has a lot to learn and he's staying in Gotham. In flashbacks, just as Thomas thinks it is the end for him, Alfred Pennyworth steps in and puts an end to the intruder.Before sunrise, Harvey Bullock and his week-long partner James Gordon arrive at the Wayne Manor to investigate the incident. Harvey gets chastised by Gordon after he briefly flirts with Valerie Vale the newscaster, who is on the scene to inquire about the rumors surrounding the robbery. After a long conversation with the Wayne couple (in which Harvey notes that Alfred Pennyworth is a sniper and Martha Wayne is quite attractive), the detectives quickly depart from the scene, noting that the incident doesn't quite fit the pattern of the recent art thefts that have been plaguing Gotham. # '“Love American Style”-'Bruce remembers seeing on the board that Gordon had in his office believing that Wayne Enterprises is responsible for all the crime in Gotham City. That makes Bruce decide to investigate Rupert Thorne by having Alfred convince Thorne to give him a job in the IT department where he meets Katrina Armstrong. Unfortunately, Katrina is disappointed since her friend, who was illegally immigrating from Cuba, went missing which is why she asked her boyfriend Michael Akins to look into it. Bruce, showing sympathy for Katrina , decides to be a step ahead of Michael, and as The Dark Knight investigates a salvage yard owner named Pete Cavallo and his mistress Susan Macguire. Bruce discovers that Pete and Susan have been murdering smuggled immigrants who cannot afford to pay for their freedom. Bruce frees the immigrants and sends the evidence he collects to Gordon which leads to their arrests. In flashbacks, At noon, work begins on repairing the damage wrought by the robbery. Thomas Wayne asks Alfred about the condition of Nigel the gate guard for the Wayne Manor, who was knocked unconscious during the incident and is still currently in the hospital. Thomas brings up the possibility that he was involved, a subject which angers Alfred due to his previous association with Nigel. Later, Thomas gets into a discussion with Bruce Wayne and his reaction to the events that have transpired. Bruce reiterates his fascination with monsters as manifested through the eyes of the book Grendel. He also discusses a growing anger with injustice, and how criminals need to be punished. Bruce concludes that he prefers math and science over literature in school, as a true solution can be found with the first two, while there is no simple one for the last. Before he is dismissed, he once again asks permission to take boxing lessons with Alfred, but is rejected outright by Martha. Martha brings up the possibility that the robbery was an inside job, which gives Thomas an idea. # '“A Deadly Shot”-'Bruce tracks down a corrupt millionaire named James Holder, who has been supplying defective fire alarms to people in the Narrows, which resulted in numerous casualties. When Bruce confronts Holder with the intention of giving him a chance to right his wrongs, Holder is gunned down by Lawton (Will Smith), a mercenary calling himself Dead Shot. Bruce decides to play the spoiled billionaire playboy routine in order to cover suspicion on him. Bruce deduces that Lawton is Dead Shot and that he was assigned to kill businessmen, including Thorne at an auction. As the Dark Knight, Bruce enlists the help of Gordon to prevent Lawton's plan while providing him with evidence that Star City businessman John Deleon, who is at the auction to bid for control over Palmer Tech, contracted Lawton. Gordon then has Deleon arrested. Bruce stops Lawton, apparently killing him. However, Blaine is shot during the fight after saving Rupert Thorne from being gunned down by the assassin. In order to save Watson’s life, Bruce is forced to reveal his dual identity to him. In flashbacks, Back at the GCPD on that same afternoon, Harvey and Gordon get to the Forensics Department to find some more answers about the man that was killed by Alfred Pennyworth. Edward Nygma quickly explains the background of the intruder after a quick riddle relating to the man's name. The intruder Byron Stone had been a former inmate of Blackgate Prison after being released only two weeks prior. Harvey quickly remembers the time he was arrested, and how Stone had worked as a freelancer for just about every faction around, Sal Maroni and Carmine Falcone included. # '“An Innocent Man”-'Bruce offers Watson a chance to fight at his side and help the city, which the latter refuses. Later, Bruce discovers a connection between Peter Declan, a death row inmate, and Tim Paul, one of Thorne’s associates. As the vigilante, he enlists the help of Rachel to prove Declan's innocence. Working together, the pair uncovers the truth, but Paul has his mercenaries stage a prison riot so that they can have Rachel and Declan killed before the truth is revealed. Bruce sneaks into the prison dressed as a guard and saves the two, with her realizing that the vigilante is merciless. Declan is exonerated while Brodeur is arrested. Watson starts to obsessively tail Bruce, determined to prove that he is a vigilante. In flashbacks, Thomas recruits the services of Frank Collins, a former GCPD detective turned private investigator, who had been kept on a retainer by Thomas for the past 10 years as a way of helping keep Hugo Strange and his machinations in check. Thomas remembers the awkward years where he allowed Strange to operate unchecked, followed by the years after, where he funded the various victims of Strange's experiments who over time either died of sickness and natural causes or just gradually disappeared. Frank points out that Thomas should check up on Karen Jennings, the only living survivor of Pinewood Farms. Thomas agrees and after a brief discussion about the break-in, he heads home. But after a series of attempts to contact Karen on the phone fails, he breaks off and heads toward her hideout instead. # '“Mr. Freeze”-'Dick and Watson begin investigating a kidnapping and murder spree, unaware that a scientist named Victor Fries (Nathan Darrow) and his colleague Ferris Boyle are the culprits. Fries has been killing people to see if they're organs are a perfect match for a woman he is obsessed with reviving named Nora Fields (Kristen Hager). Boyle determines that Nora needs an organ transplant, but due to her rare blood type there are no suitable donors available. Fries declares that they will use live donor, even if it means the donor will die in the process. Boyle is at first reluctant to kill an innocent girl, but Fries offers Boyle more money that will put an end to his financial problems. Rachel Dawes is a perfect match, and Fries learns from her friend Joanna de la Vega that Rachel is having dinner with Harvey. Fries then attacks the restaurant and kidnaps Laurel , taking her to an abandoned oil rig where he and Boyle are. Bruce tries to rescue Rachel only to get injured. In flashbacks, Thomas locates Karen Jennings, a former Blackgate inmate on whom experiments were performed at Pinewood Farms, a Wayne Enterprises facility, by the Philosopher. Unfortunately, Strange sends his scientist Fries to kill her with the promise of reviving his wife. # '"A Dead Man Feels No Cold"-''' Upon learning that Nora is still at Arkham Asylum, Victor Fries builds an armored suit. Fries arrives at the asylum and, after fighting through security and the police, manages to escape with Nora. Elsewhere, Bruce tries to find clues to where Rachel might be by searching Fries' old house. Watson appears and asks him what he is doing. After a fist fight between the two, a civilian arrives and orders them to stop fighting or he will call the police. Watson tells Bruce that he thinks Bruce is not a hero and that Bruce is a coward for hiding behind a mask and not owning up to what he does, and says that he will prove what he truly is soon enough. that he knows that he is up to something, and says that he will be watching him. Bruce deduces that Fries is at the oil rig and goes there to save Laurel. Fries and Boyle explain the situation to Rachel, who claims that she is willing to help Nora for the "blood transfusion", but not at the oil rig, prompting Fries to keep Rachel imprisoned. When the time for the operation comes, Rachel realizes that they are lying when they say she will need to be put under for a mere transfusion. She escapes with the help of Koonak. Boyle gives pursuit and almost catches her, before Bruce arrives as the Dark Knight. Fries arrives, and in the ensuing confrontation, Boyle accidentally shoots one of the fuel tanks and starts a rapidly spreading fire as Fries traps Bruce. Fries insists that Boyle perform the operation, despite the oil rig blazing and ready to explode, but Boyle betrays Fries and attempts to escape, only to be killed by falling wreckage. Rachel and the Dark Knight work together to save Nora and Koonak. Unfortunately, Fries is killed in the explosion despite Bruce’s efforts to save him after he and Rachel take the other two to his boat. Bruce feels that he hasn't seen the last of Victor Fries and convinces Thorne to revive Nora with an organ transplant operation funded by Wayne Enterprises. In the end, Fries is pleased with this while in hiding at the Arctic. In flashbacks, Barnes has Karen arrested which is why Thomas, Fox, and Gordon break her out. Unfortunately, Fries arrives to kill her and Karen sacrifices her life to protect Thomas. Feeling vengeful because of this, Thomas vows to kill Fries and Strange since he and Karen had a father-daughter relationship before her death. # “'Dark City”-'''After saving Iceberg Lounge owner Oswald Cobblepot from Red Hood One, Bruce takes a sample of the gang leader’s blood, but fails to find who it belongs to. Bruce also becomes aware that Red Hood gang is planning to rob Ace Chemicals and reports it to the media. Bruce goes into Ace Chemicals as the Dark Knight, and begins fighting the gang. Sergeant Watson raids Ace Chemicals with SWAT officers, intent on arresting both Bruce and Red Hood One, but the building catches on fire. Red Hood One tries to escape on a helicopter, but Bruce pulls him back into the building. Bruce tries to capture Red Hood One, but the masked criminal escapes by jumping into a vat of chemicals. Bruce and Alfred study data on the gang. Watson later arrests Bruce on suspicion of being a vigilante in front of Alicia. Because of this, Bruce promises Watson that when this incident is cleared, he is going to sue him for malicious prosecution. Watson does not care believing that he has enough to put Bruce behind bars. In flashbacks, An armed group robs a bank, and one wearing a red mask throws some of the stolen money into the crowd to ensure their escape. Gordon and Bullock identify the "Red Hood" as Gus Floyd, but find him dead in the hideout. After a robbery led by Carl Destro, who now wears Floyd's mask, and the Hood becoming a public hero, Gordon and Bullock track him to his house where they find him wounded and the mask gone. With information given by Destro, the police find and kill the remainder of the gang in a shootout. A teenage boy steals the mask. # '“Damaged”-'Bruce hires Rachel as his attorney and the Judge allows him to go free on bail. Due to Bruce having witnessed the death of his parents, the District Attorney offers Bruce an insanity plea with indefinite treatment for post-traumatic stress disorder in a psychiatric facility. Bruce refuses, instead offering to take a polygraph test to prove his innocence, which he passes. While remanded under house arrest, Bruce throws a prison-themed party, maintaining his bachelor playboy facade. He has Alfred pose as the vigilante and stop an arms dealer named Rumi Mori who is in the city to sell automatic weapons to the city's gangs. The plan works and the charges are dropped after Gordon kills a man sent to assassinate Bruce. Watson deduces that it was Alfred who interfered with the arms deal since he was not seen at the party. Nevertheless, Gordon has Watson suspended and Bruce decides to drop the lawsuit out of respect for Jim. In flashbacks, Gordon and Bullock start investigating the abductions of street kids by Patti and Doug, operatives of Dr. Francis Dulmacher, A.K.A. the Dollmaker and have been posing as members of the Mayor's Homeless Outreach Program. Mayor Aubrey James announces plans to help Gotham's homeless kids, rounding them up and shipping them out of town. Patti and Doug hijack one of the buses of street kids, including Selina. After Bullock's extreme interrogation of an informant, Gordon obtains a clue. Gordon and Bullock arrive and catch Patti and Doug while encountering Kyle. While Bruce has plans to find a way to help the children. # '“James Gordon Jr.”-'While at a diner, Gordon reunites with his son James Jr. James Jr. tells his father that he is taking medication to curb his violent impulses, and is trying to turn his life around. James Jr. announces he is planning to get a job at Leslie Thompkins' clinic, and asks his father to help him by in turn asking Dick Grayson to not speak against against his application. While hunting down old cases, Commissioner Gordon meets another murderer who might have been responsible for the death of Bess Keller, and begins to believe that his son may indeed have changed. In reality, however, James Jr. has become a serial killer. Thompkins insists that James Jr. is doing a great job, but his father suspects otherwise and has Fox test his medication. They discover that James Jr. has reversed the formula to increase his homicidal impulses, and correctly deduce he is going to poison an infant nutritional facility. James Jr. abducts Watson when he is suspended and Watson tells James Jr. that his father would be ashamed of him. James Jr. then stabs Watson in his femoral arteries. Bruce attempts to find them, and James Jr. explains that he knows the Dark Knight’s secret identity – claiming that the Gordons and Waynes are so connected to Gotham that it would be impossible for him not to know. James Jr. reveals that he seeks to destroy the Dark Knight— "the weakest man in Gotham" — and create a new generation of psychopaths by tainting a baby food production line. Though badly wounded, Watson stabs James Jr. in the eye when he attacks him. The Dark Knight then bursts through the window and reveals he injected him with a tracking device when he shook hands earlier, noting that, while he might trust people, that does not stop him from being suspicious. When James Jr. tries to run away, his father shoots him in both legs, although he saves his son's life by stopping him from falling off a bridge. It is left ambiguous whether or not James Jr.'s plan actually succeeded. Watson later tresspasses Wayne Enterprises to visit Bruce telling them that although Bruce may have saved his life, this does not change anything between them. Becoming annoyed with Watson, Bruce gets security to throw him out. In flashbacks, James Jr. was a disturbed individual who displayed violent behavior from an early age; as a child, he kills animals and takes them apart as a hobby. He is also implicated in the disappearance of one of his school acquaintances Beth Keller. Barbara Kean swears that she saw her son carrying Bess' keychain, although this is never proven. Discovering the proof of their son's disturbed mind, both his parents acted on getting their son help. JJ would be sentenced to a mental hospital outside of Gotham, his father not wanting him surrounded by the likes of Arkham. # "'Crossfire"-'At a charity event hosted by Thorne, Mario crashes the party and makes it look like the two of them are best friends much to Thorne's discomfort. Thorne is then almost assassinated when someone puts a bomb inside his car and vows vengeance on Mario. Rachel becomes disappointed upon seeing that Bruce has become a selfish millionaire playboy by dating two supermodels while Watson knows this is an act. Commissioner Gordon assigns John Watson and rookie officer Amy Rohrbach (Lindsey Gort) to take the recently captured Jacob Feely, an escaped inmate from Arkham Asylum with an expertise in advanced electronics and explosives back to Arkham Asylum. On their way, they argue over whether the vigilante can be trusted with Watson saying that they are running errands for a criminal while Rohrbach replies that the vigilante has changed Gotham for the better. As they are heading back, Watson declares his intention to leave the MCU since Gordon is sending a message to the police that they cannot do their jobs without vigilante help and Rohrbach pulls into a vacant lot to confront Allen. However, the two get caught in a confrontation between gangs, Rupert Thorne and Mario Falcone's gang. Mario's men are gunned down and Mario takes refuge behind Watson and Rohrbach's patrol car which Thorne subsequently destroys with a rocket launcher. Rohrbach and Mario manage to get clear in time while Watson is rescued by the Knight who proceeds to take out Thorne and his men. Mario Falcone then threatens to kill Rohrbach, but he is dispatched by the Knight. The Knight then leaves. Later, when Thorne is in custody, he personally threatens James Jr. prompting Watson to brutally beat Thorne feeling that threatening someone's family is low, especially for someone like him. In flashbacks, Gordon learns of the Arkham Plan from Thomas, who states that Falcone and Mayor James are backing the project that will improve the Arkham District, opposed by Maroni, who has another plan. An independent hitman starts targeting the city council members involved in both opposing sides of the Plan In order to prevent the war, Mayor James holds a conference about a compromise on the Arkham Plan, that Falcone will handle small housing development projects and Maroni will be refurbishing the Asylum. 12. '"The Modern Prometheus"-'''Mario Falcone's lieutenant, Todd Enright (Paul Blackthorn), is killed by a mysterious archer dressed in black who uses a shuiken. Gordon deduces that the Throwing Star Killer has returned to Gotham, but is ordered by the mayor to keep silent about this situation out of fear that this would cause a public panic. Bruce plans a Christmas party at the mansion to bring back the spirit of the holidays to his family. He saves some hostages from the archer, who calls himself Prometheus. The experience Prometheus has in martial arts, archery, and weapons prove to be too much for Bruce to handle. Bruce is then left bloodied, broken, and forced to flee before he is killed. Upon returning to Wayne Manor, Wayne angrily admits that his best was not enough, and that perhaps the only way to confront a killer like Prometheus is by using something he is loath to do: use a firearm in crime fighting. Wayne retrieves the gun that was used to kill his parents and begins to prepare for the coming battle. Prometheus goes to Dent Corp where Nygma is there helping himself to some scotch. Nygma raises his glass to toast Prometheus and Prometheus takes off his mask, revealing himself to be William Dent. Dent and Nygma are revealed to be planning an event in six months, where thousands of people will die for what Dent believes to be for the greater good. Gordon decides to take time off the force and appoints a lieutenant named Angel Rojas (David Zayas) to be commissioner since Gordon wishes to spend more time rehabilitating his son. In flashbacks, Nygma tries to protect Kringle from her abusive boyfriend Tom Dougherty, but goes too far when he stabs him to death and has a psychotic breakdown. 13."Faces of Death"-'Six weeks after his fight with William, Bruce continues operating as a vigilante while using the firearm that killed his parents to assassinate criminals. Bruce's vendetta against Prometheus brings him into conflict with Alfred. A scientist named Karl Hellfern has his funding cut by Rupert Thorne, he is forced to turn to crime to finance his experiments. Now calling himself Doctor Death and assisted by his East Indian lab assistant Jabah, Hellfern develops develops a lethal chemical agent from pollen extract and enacts a plan to use the poison to extort money from wealthy Gotham City citizens. Bruce defeats two of Hellfern's henchmen, but is wounded when Jabah shoots him, though he escapes using a gas pellet. He then gets to Hellfern's base, meeting him in his lab, and chases him around the building. In order to evade capture, Doctor Death ignites chemicals in his laboratory, killing Jabah in the resulting explosion. The police search the lab only to find the mask of Doctor Death remaining. Meanwhile, an undercover cop named Wally Jackson and his wife Kara are killed. The skin found in Jackson's mouth is linked to a hit man, who is apprehended by Watson after meeting with drug lord Rumi Mori. Under questioning, the hit man claims that Kara was sleeping with another man, prompting Watson to punch him. Rojas takes a blood sample from his arm to confirm that it was him. After the hit man is arrested, he is killed in prison by a man impersonating a police officer. Dick informs Watson that Kara has died of heart failure and confronts him with his suspicions that they were sleeping together. Watson confirms it, telling Dick that Kara was going to ask Wally for a divorce. Watson tells Dick that no one is more motivated than him to get justice for Wally and Kara. In flashbacks, Nygma begins a series of crimes that involve brain teasers. As Gordon begins solving these crimes, Nygma kills a member of the GCPD strike force, informs the GCPD that Gordon killed someone while pretending to be said officer, and frames Gordon for the murder. Believing Gordon murdered the officer to keep him from testifying, Barnes and the GCPD arrests Gordon. After a trial, Gordon is found guilty and sentenced to Blackgate Penitentiary. 14.'"Prisoners"-'In flashbacks, Gordon is adjusting to life in Blackgate Penitentiary after being framed by Nygma, following the same routine every day. Warden Carlson Grey (Ned Bellamy) announces to Gordon that he will be transferred to a new section, dubbed "the World's End", by the prison population, without protective custody, and with many of the criminals Gordon arrested sent there; all part of a plan by Warden Grey, a man with a grudge against Gordon's father Peter, to kill Gordon. Gordon is constantly aided by guard Wilson Bishop (Marc Damon Johnson). Gordon is further attacked by inmates led by Henry Weaver (Christian Frazier) while defended by convict Peter "Puck" Davies (Peter Mark Kendall). Weaver then has his henchmen beat Puck and send him to the infirmary. Puck later reveals that Gordon saved his younger sister and that Puck himself was arrested for stealing a car to meet his girlfriend. In a desperate attempt to save Gordon, Thomas and Bullock meet with Falcone. During a Pink Panther movie shown in the penitentiary, Weaver sits behind Gordon and readies a knife to stab him, but a different inmate intervenes and seemingly stabs Gordon multiple times instead. Soon after the attack, Gordon is pronounced dead. Gordon's corpse is wheeled outside Blackgate, where his death is revealed as a ruse by Bishop and Bullock. He returns to retrieve Puck, when he's confronted by Grey who is knocked unconscious by Bishop. Bullock, Thomas, Gordon and Puck reunite with Falcone on a bridge outside Gotham. Gordon is given a safe house in Gotham so he can clear his name. However, Puck succumbs to his earlier injuries, much to Gordon's shock. In the present day, Bruce decides that he needs a man inside the GCPD after escaping from the police and Alfred suggests that man be Watson. However, Bruce refuses since Watson wants to send him to prison and because he hates Watson for arresting him in front of Alicia. Alfred then tells Bruce a story of his time in the British Army where the British and the Germans both allied together to celebrate Christmas and that both Bruce as well as Watson want to see justice served. Watson continues to harass Mori, as a group of renegade police officers decide to take matters involving Mori into their own hands. 15. '"Enigma"-'Whilst investigating mobster Rumi Mori at his casino, the Virago, Bruce sees Mori is confronted by a man in a green hood, who Alfred identifies as Edward Nygma AKA The Riddler,who was an old opponent for James Gordon. As Riddler and his men take over the casino, Alfred informs Angel Rojas. After subduing the henchmen including Riddler's second-in-command Eli Knable, he orders Rojas and the police attack and confront Riddler. After a fierce battle, Riddler escapes by destroying the supports of a statue forcing Bruce to let him leave to save Mori and Rojas, and leaves a puzzle box. After returning to the Bunker with a puzzle left by Riddler, Bruce solves it, though is fazed when discovering a signal emitter. An explosion occurs almost killing Bruce and Alfred. Rojas and the police become surprised when several FBI agents arrive to help with the Riddler case. Watson recognizes one of the agents as Iman Avesta, his ex-wife and deduces that those FBI agents are actually members of S.P.Y.R.A.L, a law enforcement agency that likes to keep a low profile and conducts operations for the United Nations that are off the books. Watson meets with Avesta to discuss his issue with Bruce, as it turns out, Bruce is doing good but at the same time, is a vigilante. Avesta tells Watson that he is a good person and will make his own decision. As a civilian, Bruce goes to Mori to make a deal with the mobster by telling him of how Riddler targeted Wayne Enterprises. Knowing he is being monitored by agents, Mori refuses to speak until he sees them leave following an order given by Bruce. He confesses having made a deal with the Riddler and been involved with Bruce's father Thomas Wayne. Mori also gives specific details on the arrangements made with Riddler and claims to have broken ties with Riddler after he learned the criminal wished to use the weapons in the city. When Bruce asks information about the Riddler's hideout, Mori agrees to give him the information, if he pays for his escape from Gotham. Bruce chooses not to comply and force the information out of Mori, strangling him. Mori, feeling excruciating pain, reluctantly gives him the drive, but warns Bruce that he has made an enemy out of the arms dealer. Bruce uses the information to track Riddler to a boat called the Lady of Dublin, where Avesta and her team are abducted. The Dark Knight is able to save them, however, Avesta looses her hearing in the process and Prometheus kills Riddler by firing a poison dart on him. In flashbacks, James Gordon continues to flee the law as he tries to clear his name. When Gordon secretly approaches Nygma for help, he deduces that Nygma framed him. Nygma electrocutes Gordon into unconsciousness, but Gordon awakes just as Nygma is preparing to stuff him in a car trunk. Gordon asks Selina to report to the GCPD. Gordon follows Nygma into the woods, from where he intends to relocate Kristen Kringle's body. Nygma admits that he framed Gordon as the GCPD eavesdrops on the conversation. They arrest Nygma before he can kill Gordon. Nygma is placed in Arkham Asylum. Nathaniel Barnes offers Gordon his job back, but Gordon declines as he has other matters with which to deal. 16. '"Home Invasion"-'Simon Stagg (William Sadler) is a corrupt businessman that cheats the Moore family out of their life savings which is why Rachel represents them when they are suing Stagg. In order to avoid a lawsuit, Stagg sends his head of security Java to kill them. The couple's young child is the sole survivor. Rachel takes the boy into her custody and is saved by the Dark Knight from Java's attempt. Harvey suggest that they go to Bruce's for protection. When Stagg learns that the Moore's son has survived and escaped, he tries to flee to England, knowing that the police would trace it back to him. The Knight stops Stagg and forces him to confess everything or he will kill him. Stagg is then killed by Java since Java was paranoid Stagg would give his name to the police. Java goes to Wayne Manor to look for the child only for Bruce to attack him. After an intense battle, Bruce kills Java with a poker, and says that it was the work of Alfred. The pressure on Sergeant Watson escalates when Mori's thugs start tailing him. Kara's brother continues to taunt Watson about how he got his sister killed. Watson lets him know that Wally wouldn't come out of cover to give Kara a divorce, suggesting he's the reason she was killed. Watson is kidnapped in his home by Mori's men. As Mori moves in to finish Watson off, the police burst in and arrest them, having used Watson as bait. In flashbacks, Gordon is currently investigating The Lady (Michelle Gomez) as the possible contractor of Matches Malone to attack the Waynes. He then brutally attacks many hitmen who serve her until one of them reveals she may be in a club called Artemis. Gordon tries to enter the Artemis but is denied. Barbara arrives and offers to get inside so she can retrieve the information. While Barbara and The Lady bond, Gordon infiltrates the club until he's captured by Barbara. He's tied to a chair and taunted by Barbara and The Lady. Gordon becomes upset with Barbara and ends his engagement with her. The Lady reveals she sent Matches for an employer but the employer never revealed his real name except his alias, "the Philosopher". Gordon tells Thomas and Lucius, who conclude Hugo Strange is the one responsible. 17. '"For Good"-'After an armored truck is robbed, Bruce believes that one of the thieves is former marine Hank Henshaw (David Harewood) through deduction and alerts Watson to it. Watson refuses to believe this since Henshaw was Watson's commanding officer in Special Forces. Bruce finds Henshaw and steals encrypted data, as Watson prevents the former from getting any information directly from Henshaw. The data is revealed to be plans for robbing armored trucks, which Bruce uses to track the thieves. Watson learns that Henshaw was the mastermind behind the armored truck robberies, but is forced to join Henshaw's team when Henshaw holds his mother (Vernee Watson-Johnson) hostage. Watson backs out at last. Bruce arrives in time to kill Henshaw when Henshaw is about to kill Mama Watson. During Alicia's birthday party, Alicia meets Tim Otis, the class president of her school. Tim gives her a drug which is laced a special fear toxin. Alicia is then arrested by the police after having a crash as a result of her drug use. William shuts down a fertilizer plant that Harvey has been running due to inconsistent management and to make matters worse, William had his lawyers find a loophole to avoid paying severance packages. In flashbacks, Gordon and Bullock investigate a serial killer who is targeting members of a phobia support group and extracting their adrenal glands. The killer turns out to be Gerald Crane(Julian Sands) Jonathan's father; Gordon and Bullock are able to save one of his victims, but Crane evades capture. 18. '"The Scarecrow"-'Judge McGarvey dismisses the plea bargain of Alicia and orders the charges brought to trial. Helping Alicia, Bruce begins working on tracking down the supplier of the drug, which is known as Vertigo; he discovers that the supplier is called "The Scarecrow", and arranges a meeting through his contacts with the Whisper Gang. The meeting is broken up by the police, and the Scarecrow injects Bruce with a dose of the fear toxin. While showing the effects of overdose, the latter still continues his investigation. Lucius uses the ingredients to track the location of the Scarecrow, at Ace Chemicals. As the vigilante, Bruce is able to confront the Scarecrow and inject him with his fear toxin, causing irreparable damage. Watson gets Alicia community service and two years of probation, which she begins serving at Rachel's legal office. In flashbacks, Gordon and Bullock investigate Gerald's background and learn his wife died in a fire that he was too scared to rescue her from; believing fear is a human flaw, he is now harvesting adrenal glands in order to create a serum that makes people confront and overcome their greatest fears. After using the serum on himself and overcoming his fear, Gerald injects Jonathan with a much larger dose. Gordon and Bullock arrive and kill Gerald in a gunfight. Jonathan is rushed to the hospital, but the serum has sent him into a state of constant terror, and he may never stop hallucinating his greatest fear: scarecrows. 19. '"Childish Things"-'Winslow Schott Sr. escapes from prison and goes to Gotham to look for his son Winn Schott Jr. (Jeremy Jordan). He leaves a message for his son to meet him. Winn tells the GCPD about it while They find it a trap, however, Clark saves them as the Blur and goes to Bruce for help, revealing that they are old friends. Winn reveals that his father's boss, revealed to be William Dent, stole his toy designs, leading to Toy-Man trying to kill Dent, killing other people instead and going to jail. The Toyman kidnaps Winn, demanding him to attend a ceremony to kill William and threatening to kill the other guests by the bombs he has planted. Bruce and Clark manage to save the guests. Harvey and William later reconcile. In flashbacks, to protect Bruce and Martha from Strange, Alfred took them to Smallville, Kansas, to stay with his old friend farmer Johnathan Kent, whom he served in the army with before coming to the States. There, Bruce befriends Johnathan and Martha Kent's adopted son Clark. Bruce dismisses Clark as a nice kid from the sticks, before realizing that there is something odd about the farm boy and seeks to find out what it is. 20. '"Selina Kyle"-'While responding to a break-in at Dent Corp, Bruce engages in combat with a group of mercenaries and Catwoman, whom Bruce recognizes as Selina. Selina has broken into the William Dent's safe and stolen a drive. During the fight, Bruce steals the drive whilst she manages to escape. Returning to Wayne Manor, Bruce puts on a facade as an irresponsible playboy during which he meets Mario Falcone, who is out of prison and reveals to Bruce that he went to medical school with Thomas as well as Leslie Thompkins, where they were known as the Three Musketeers. Bruce later goes to meet with Harvey and Rachel. Rachel introduces Bruce to Selina, who is operating as a social worker. Selina deduces Bruce's identity. Selina reluctantly gives Bruce the address of a meeting place with her employer: a warehouse at the Gotham City docks. Investigating as the vigilante, he finds the location to be the site of a shootout between the GCPD and the same mercenaries from Dent Corp. Believing Falcone to be involved, Bruce also finds evidence of a psychoactive agent being stored there. After finishing decryption of the drive, Bruce discovers evidence of Falcone's criminal organization and becomes suspicious as to why William would be in possession of that. Bruce hands it over to reporter Susan Williams (Carly Pope) and confronts Mario as the vigilante. Mario admits to everything and Bruce brutalizes him in front of the press. Bruce later tells Alfred that William must be investigated while William kills Falcone in his cell as Prometheus, telling Falcone that he has become a liability before killing him. In flashbacks, Gordon visits Strange to ask him about Karen Jennings' death and the Pinewood Farms program. Strange states that Thomas Wayne started it to heal every disease and denies his involvement. Gordon then shows Strange a warrant to see Victor Fries' corpse but Strange states they cremated him. Strange realizes Gordon made a false warrant so he would admit his lies. While leaving Arkham Asylum, Gordon runs across Nygma in the playroom. Later, Nygma overhears Strange and Peabody complaining about Gordon's interference. Nygma suggests that he help them to kill Gordon but Strange refuses. Thomas works with Bullock investigate the abductions of street kids by Patti and Doug, Strange's operatives, and have been posing as members of the Mayor's Homeless Outreach Program. Mayor Aubrey James announces plans to help Gotham's homeless kids, rounding them up and shipping them out of town. Patti and Doug hijack one of the buses of street kids, including Selina. After Bullock's extreme interrogation of an informant, Thomas obtains a clue. Thomas and Bullock arrive and catch Patti and Doug while encountering Kyle. Thomas makes plans to help the children and upon learning about Gordon's failure to get any information, he pays Kyle to sneak into Arkham Asylum. 21. '"Shrink Wrap"-'While investigating William, Bruce becomes concerned when Alfred informs him of a series of unexplained suicides of wealthy and powerful women such as Regina Zellerbach and Judge Janet Surillo. Bruce suspects that the psychologist, Dr. John Deegan, may have killed her. Bruce goes to see Dr. Deegan to have a session. Bruce discovers that Deegan has been manipulating his patients into taking their own lives and kills the doctor by throwing a knife into his stomach as the Dark Knight. Meanwhile, Dick is questioned about a shooting incident involving Sergeant Watson and a suspect. Watson was claiming that he fired in self-defense, but his story doesn't add up. a forensic scientist's analysis of the angle and blood spatter evidence suggests that Bayard was not shot from where Watson says he had shot him. Dick contemplates what he should do and opts for what he thinks is right, so he reports his actual observations, the forensic evidence, and the discrepancies with Watson's story to Internal Affairs, even though this will brand him as a rat. It turns out that the man Watson killed was a former Haitian terrorist militia member of the Tonton Macoute, whom he had encountered while in the army during Black Ops in Haiti, and Watson knew the suspect had committed awful crimes. The whole situation in the end gets kicked under the rug. In flashbacks, Selina infiltrates Arkham through the air ducts, where she runs into Nygma, who is trying to escape. He tells her how to get to Indian Hill so she can show him how to escape. Selina discovers the elevator that leads her to Indian Hill and overhears a conversation between Strange and Peabody. Selina discovers a training room where she finds burned dead bodies. Bridgit Pike (Michelle Veintimilla) arrives in a new suit and flamethrower, revealing that she suffers from amnesia and that Strange sends her test subjects. Selina fails to reason with her and attempts to escape the room, which she discovers is locked. Bridgit is not fazed by Selina's attempts to remind her of her life, stating her name is "Firefly". Bridgit then fires the flamethrower towards Selina while Strange and Peabody watch. 22.'"The Secret Experiments"-'Bruce breaks into Dent Corp to investigate William and enters a secret lab where there is a skeleton melted in vat acid and a smashed skull, which is then identified by the police as Susan Williams after Bruce sends them an anonymous tip. Bruce finds out a scientist working with Lucius Fox had created a program that had similar effects. Bruce goes to visit Fox, but Fox stabs Bruce with the toxin, stating that the program was also his, and that Doctor Death is coming. Bruce wakes to seeing Fox being attacked by Doctor Death. Bruce stops him with the help of Gordon and Fox informs him that the substance he injected him with earlier was an experimental antidote for Dr. Death's bone toxin. However, the fight with Doctor Death puts Bruce in the hospital. Bruce is confronted by Watson at the hospital, but Bruce feels he cannot trust him. Bruce as the Dark Knight searches for Dr. Death's next victim, but is too late, as Doctor Death had already reached them. The police corner the vigilante and open fire, mistakenly believing that he is the murderer. Bruce is badly wounded, but Alfred helps him escape. Bruce then goes to Gotham's catacombs, a popular tourist attraction, to find Doctor Death and kills him. Watson discovers that Army General Timothy Slaycroft was secretly developing a super soldier serum, which promoted excessive bone growth and turned men into war machines. Though once the federal government learned of his dangerous human test trials, they ordered Slaycroft to stop. However, the general continued the project with funding from Dent Corp executive Fallon. Slaycroft and Fallon are given a life sentence while Dent plays the innocent fool. Bruce learns that William is planning to destroy the Narrows. In flashbacks, Selina begs to be Bridgit's servant, making use of Bridgit's alter-ego. Bruce is troubled after Selina fails to meet with him and learns of her capture. Thomas believes that there is a secret room in Arkham where Strange is experimenting on the dead and that the only way to be certain is if they head in themselves. Bruce, Gordon, and Fox visit Arkham to execute their plan, but their motives are revealed and all three are captured. Bruce and Fox are put in a chamber and interrogated by Nygma on Strange's behalf. Meanwhile, Gordon is brought into another room with Strange and introduced to Basil, a patient whose skin stretches more than humanly possible. Strange places him in a machine and replicates Gordon's visage onto Basil's face. 23. '"Darkness On The Edge of Town"-'William kills several scientists working on the device and has it moved. Bruce learns that William is making plans to destroy the Narrows with the machine and goes to kill him after learning he had the device moved. William reveals he is Prometheus and the two fight until William gets the upper hand, discovering Bruce's secret, which shocks him. William imprisons Bruce, but he manages to escape with help from Alfred and goes to Sergeant Watson for help. Bruce tells him everything and Watson is revealed to have a sense of humor, mocking Bruce on how he couldn't stop William as a vigilante despite knowing fully well the answer. Watson agrees to help Bruce take down William, but in return, Bruce has to hold a press conference confessing he is a vigilante and agree to go to prison. Bruce surprises Watson by agreeing to it. In flashbacks, Murray Dent was Harvey's older brother and William's most favored son. The two brothers had a tense relationship and Murray proved to be a temperamentally difficult child whose constantly misbehavior got Harvey in troubles. When Murray dared his brother to play with matches in the Narrows, the fire got out of control. Harvey couldn't put the fire out, got scared and went into shock. Murray died as a result of the arson blaming his younger brother. This tragedy destroyed the Dent family. Harvey's mother Lucy commited suicide. The reason William wants to destroy the Narrows is because he blames the people there for the death of his wife and son as well as believing that the neighborhood is beyond saving. 24. '"Life Sentence"-'''Bruce demands that Watson honor his part of the deal first before he honors his. Watson attempts to appeal to Rojas to have the people of the Narrows evacuated, however, Rojas refuses due to him distrusting vigilantes and has Watson suspended as punishment for letting the vigilante go the last time he had the chance to arrest him. Bruce learns of Watson's failure and decides to take matters into his own hands by holding a press conference, claiming that he was involved with William and his plan to destroy the Narrows. Bruce is arrested while William confirms his claims to Harvey and reveals he is Prometheus. Watson is able to sneak Bruce out of custody and Bruce assigns him to help Fox destroy the device. Watson, with help from Fox, is able to dismantle the device. Bruce and Alfred go after William at Dent Corp. Harvey learns Bruce is the Knight and gives him permission to kill his father. Bruce manages to mortally wound William who reveals that there is a second device shortly before he dies. The device activates and begins to level the east side of the Narrows. Bruce then turns himself over to the GCPD and the FBI arrives to take Bruce to Slabside Maximum Prison. Before being turned over to the FBI, Watson admits to Bruce that he will always believe that good law enforcement can make up for the bad despite the flaws in the system, however, Bruce did the right thing by sacrificing his freedom to increase the people of the Narrows' chances of survival. Watson promises to help find a legal loophole for Bruce to get out of prison without revealing his identity and Bruce is taken to Slabside, where several inmates begin to greet him violently due to believing Bruce to be a frightened billionaire. In flashbacks, disguised as Gordon, Basil pulls the GCPD off of Arkham; however, Martha later exposes Basil as an impostor. Strange prepares to detonate a bomb beneath Arkham and tells Ms. Peabody to transfer the patients to another facility. Strange starts the bomb's countdown under the White-Haired Lady's orders. With Nygma's help, Gordon and Lucius stop the bomb. Peabody escapes in a bus with Strange's other monsters, and encounters a shocked Penguin on the street when Carmine sends him to kill the monsters; Peabody knocks him out, prompting Butch and his gang to flee. Strange is arrested and Thomas tells Alfred of his plans to find the secret council that wants him dead. A homeless woman opens the abandoned bus, unwittingly releasing the monsters upon Gotham; among them is a boy identical to Bruce. Category:CW Category:CBS Category:TV Series Category:The Knight of Gotham